prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle McCool
Michelle McCool is a retired Diva who worked for the World Wrestling Entertainment Organization from 2004-2011. She was the first WWE Divas Champion and the last WWE Women's Champion. 'Background' Michelle McCool began her career as a contestant on the 2004 Diva Search. She would lose, but still find herself under contract. Debuting in 2004, she had the gimmick of the personal trainer seen around backstage. 'Wrestling Career' Michelle's first match would be a mixed tag team match with the Big Show against the team of Dawn Marie and Rene Dupree, where she and her partner would emerge victorious. However, Michelle would lose to Dawn Marie in a one on one match when Dawn used her foot on the ropes for illegal leverage. She would also find herself in a feud with MNM, even taking their finisher, the Snapshot, after losing a match against their manager Melina. After a brief disappearance, Michelle would re-emerge on SmackDown ''in 2006 with the "sexy teacher" gimmick, based on her former career as a teacher in Palatka, Florida. She managed KC James and Idol Stevens. While managing them, she aligned with Kristal Marshall in a feud against Ashley Massaro and Jillian Hall. Her tag team would then feud with the tag team of Brian Kendrick and Paul London, who were being managed by Ashley Massaro. In March 2007, Michelle McCool would return after a horrible health scare, losing in a ten-Diva tag match. She would become a face once again when she came to the aid of former nemesis Ashley Massaro, who was being attacked backstage. She would go on to win some bikini contests and even won a motorcycle. Michelle would then find herself aligned with Chuck Palumbo, and they would feud with Kenny Dykstra and Victoria. McCool would find herself in a "Triangle", with Jamie Noble and Chuck Palumbo. Things would take a turn for the worse as Michelle would suffer a "concussion" from an errant elbow from Chuck. Michelle refused his apology, ending their relationship. At the 2007 ''Great American Bash, Michelle McCool defeated Natalya to become the first ever WWE Divas Champion. She would hold the championship until December, when she would lose it to Maryse. Infuriated at referee Maria's decision, Michelle attacked Maria, followed by SmackDown backstage reporter Eve Torres. Michelle would also become number one contender for the Women's Championship, where she defeated Melina at The Bash. Michelle would also find herself teamed up with 2006 Diva Search winner Layla El, dubbing themselves LayCool and going on a mission to make the life of new SmackDown ''Diva Mickie James a living hell. Mickie and Michelle would meet at ''WWE TLC ''in 2009, where Michelle won. However, Michelle would lose the Women's Championship at the ''Royal Rumble. She would regain it the following month, thanks to interference from Vickie Guerrero. At the 2010 Extreme Rules pay-per-view, Michelle McCool was defeated by Beth Phoenix in an Extreme Makeover match. She would also lose a triple threat match to her LayCool cohort Layla, although they split the Women's Championship in two and became "co-champions". much to the chagrin of SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long. At Night of Champions 2010, Michelle defeated Melina for the Divas Championship, unifying the titles. Michelle McCool would become the first Unified Divas Championship. She would lose the championship at Survivor Series ''to Natalya. She would also lose the first ever Divas Tag Table match to Beth Phoenix and Natalya, and go on to lose a six person tag team at ''WrestleMania, losing to the team of Trish Stratus, John Morrison and Jersey Shore cast member Snooki. After being defeated by Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix, tensions began to rise between Layla and Michelle McCool. Layla attempted to get them into therapy, but Michelle repaid her by attacking her in the therapist's office. At Extreme Rules, Michelle and Layla met in a Loser Leaves WWE match, where Michelle lost. She was attacked by the debuting Kharma, thus ending her WWE career. Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Diva Search Category:Michelle McCool Category:LayCool Category:Women's Champion Category:Divas Champion Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling